1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control method with a management server apparatus for a storage device and an air conditioner, and more particularly to a control method for providing a control for the lower power consumption (power saving).
2. Description of the related Art
With the rapid development of the information communication technology in recent years, it is expected that the information processing apparatuses and the amount of data to be processed will increase explosively. Because of the greater heating value generated by a server of a typical information processing apparatus with higher performance and the high integration servers, there is a problem that the power consumption and the heating value in a data center are increased. Further, because the discharged amount of carbon dioxide increases, the global warming is another problem.
In JP-A-2007-179437 (Patent document 1) a technique was disclosed in which in a system for managing a plurality of computers, a superheated computer and a non-superheated computer are extracted, based on an operating situation and a temperature distribution of the plurality of computers, and software operating on the superheated computer is performed on the non-superheated computer, thereby reducing the power consumption. Further, in patent document 1, another technique was disclosed for judging whether or not software operating on the superheated computer is performed on the non-superheated computer by comparing the power consumption between the computer and the air conditioner when software operating on the extracted superheated computer is performed on the extracted non-superheated computer.